Tanya's Reasons
by NO-LONGER-IN-USE-10023
Summary: Bella and Edward visit Tanya and her family, When Edward and Bella step out of the car will Tanya go off? Does Tanya still have Feelings for Edward? My first Fanfiction. Please R&R.


This is my first Fan Fiction, so please have some mercy.

* * *

We would arrive at the Denali's coven home any minute now. I was somewhat worried, I knew that Tanya still liked Edward and she didn't know about how we had been married and had Renesmee. I hoped she would take it okay. Edward and I drove up into their driveway. I was glad we didn't bring Renesmee, I knew this was going to be bad as soon as we step out of the car and I met Tanya's eyes as Edward grabbed my hand. I was so nervous.

"Edward!" Tanya, Kate, and Irina shouted at the same time. They rushed to him it looked like Tanya wasn't interested in me as much as the other girls, they at least looked at me.

"Who is this beautiful lady on your side?" Kate asked with curious eyes, Irina looked at me approvingly, Tanya was looking at me with a mixture of anger and confusion. This was not going to end well.

"This is Bella, my wife." Edward said smiling at me. Carmen had come over and slapped a high-five to Edward while Kate and Irina hugged me and said "welcome to the family, Bella.", Tanya was looking at me again with that same expression as before, only this time. The rest of the afternoon was full of talking and when the Carmen suggested hunting Edward told them we had already hunted before we came. The Denalis headed out fifteen minutes later. I waited until they were out of hearing range

"I don't think Tanya likes me" I said once they were gone. Edward didn't say anything. "I knew it."

"Bella, they all like you, Tanya is still living in the past." He sighed.

"What happened in the past?" I asked him my voice was an octave higher.

Nothing, Bella, there was just a misunderstanding." He said nervously. I glared at him until he sighed. "When I first met you, when I left for that first week. I came up here and talked to Tanya...in her thoughts she thought that, maybe." He didn't need to finish, I knew what she was thinking. The Denalis arrived back in 10 minutes after we talked. I adjusted my position so I would send Tanya into a full on rage.

"Edward?" Tanya said as they came through the door. "May I speak to you." Edward squeezed my hand before crossing the room out through the door into the Alaskan wilderness. After a few minutes of silence my phone buzzed and I looked at the number and answered the phone.

"Alice, What is it?" I asked

"Bella, where is Edward? I just saw something and he needs to come home." She said nervously.

"Edward is talking outside with Tanya. What did you see Alice?" Edward and Tanya were far away but I could still hear them a little bit.

"Nothing that you need to know, but as soon as he comes back in, tell him to call me. Okay?" She said nervously

"Why don't I just go get him now?" I asked

"NO! Uh...no, Bella. I'll just talk to him when he comes back." She added quickly.

"Okay, Fine" I sighed

"Bye, Bella. Have fun. She said cheerfully as if the previous conversation never happened.

Bye, Alice." I said. I was much too curious to just go, sit down, and talk while something could happen with Edward. I snuck out the door and left my phone on the counter. I ran at least three miles away from where Edward and Tanya were talking. Then I bounced soundlessly from tree to tree. until I was a few trees away from where they were standing. They didn't notice me, Tanya was almost shouting about how I was all wrong for Edward and how they were meant to be together. Ha, Tell me something I don't know. Edward was not happy. He came back with that same tone in his beautiful voice, only louder. He was telling Tanya about what had been happening since their last visit. All about that time in the hospital in Phoenix...When he left me and when he went to the Voltaire...When we got married...then he started telling her about Renesmee. She was not going to like this, her jaw fell open with a loud pop. Then Tanya started to say how close they use to be when he was new in this life and how she thought he didn't really love me, he just thought he did because I had smelled so good to him. Then she kissed him, not a peck on the cheek, but the way Edward and I kiss. I was infuriated, My shield would alway push it's self away when I was so angry, no one knew why, but oh well. I started running back, but I wasn't going to stop at the car, I was going to find a cave and just stay there for the rest of my existence. I was running for a good fifteen minutes when I found the perfect place. I sat there and watch the snow fall down to the ground. I thought the snow was lucky, it falls wherever it does but there's no heartbreak to it. The little snowflakes were perfect, all of them, they had no contest to win. I started planning my way back. In the morning I would run back to forks and collect my things when everyone was gone and take Renesmee to find an apartment. I knew Edward would never be back, he would stay with Tanya. I knew everybody would be hunting tomorrow at three in the afternoon, so if it took me about six hours to get to forks. I would have to look at the street signs to see where I was. I crawled out of my cave and went to the nearest street. I started doing the math in the snow when I realized my shield was out as far as the forest. I snapped it back and hoped Edward hadn't been paying attention to my thoughts. I stared out for a while, wishing we never came. Suddenly, I heard foot steps in the snow, they were lighter than most normal human foot steps. I knew who it was, I stayed still. The foot steps were confusing, they would start one way then turn back the other way. The foot steps stop abruptly, there was a little hole in the cave. I peered out the hole and saw Edward on his knees, gripping the ground. It sounded like he was sobbing

"Edward? What is it?" Tanya asked totally innocent

"Like you don't know! I was happy and NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Edward screamed at the top of his lungs

"I'm sorry, But now you can move in with us and you will be so much happier. She said cheerfully.

"Leave now." Edward said through clenched teeth.

"But-"

"NOW." Edward roared over her and she dashed away. Why didn't Edward go back to her? I knew that Tanya probably right when she said that I was all wrong for Edward.

"Bella?" Edward said. AHH, my shield was out again. I sucked it back in. "Bella? Where are you? I'm sorry, Tanya ambushed me and I know you're mad, you have every right to be, but can I at least talk to you." Edward asked. Then his foot steps started to fade, I listened to him fade away. When he was almost gone, my foot slipped off the ice that was in front of the cave and I fell on my backside with a huff. The foot steps started back towards me a lot faster then before. Before I knew it I was in his arms and he was crushing me against his chest.

"I am so sorry, Bella. I didn't...I know...I...I'm...I'm so sorry." Edward was still crushing me to his chest.

"It's okay. I kind of lost it back there." I said savoring this moment

"What happened, Bella?"

"Alice called and asked to talk to you and I said you were speaking with Tanya, so then I offered to go and get you for her, but she said no, but it was really nervous like she was hiding something from me, so she asked me to tell you to call her and she would just talk to you when you were done then she hung up." I told him.

"Why did you come out and listen to us?" Edward asked.

"Well, Alice said something was happening with you I didn't know what she meant, so I went to where you were talking...Edward, were you even listening to Tanya sometimes?" I knew he was going to say otherwise when I told him what I meant.

"No. I didn't hear anything that made sense to me." He said

"Well..." I didn't know how to begin

"Well," He prompt

"Well, I think she had a point when she said you only thought you loved me because of the way my blood smelled." I said burying my face in his chest

"That's not true, Bella!" He nearly shouted

"Well, what if she is right? What if you realize that... that's the only reason yo-"

"Stop it, Bella, just stop. you_-taking my face in his hands-_are my one and only love. Never forget that." He leaned down and kissed me passionately, If I had a heartbeat it would have picked up double time. Then he pulled away and stroked my cheek.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked after a while.

"I'll go back and get our things you can stay here if you want." He answered. I knew that he was going to deal with Tanya.

"Okay." I smiled. Then he was off. It wouldn't take him long to pack the luggage, but explain everything to the rest of the coven and deal with Tanya. It would probably be a half hour before he would be back again. I sighed. Then I heard foot steps, I walked out of the cave and froze. There standing right in front of me was Tanya with crazed eyes and her fingers curled into long, sharp talons.

"Oh, Bella. You think I was just going to give up, just like that?" she said in a very soothing voice.

"Tanya, What are you doing here?" She didn't even answer my question. She lunged at me, teeth bared. She knocked me to the ground and slapped me across the face, I threw her off and lunged at her. I knock her on the ground and made a run for it. I did not want to fight Tanya, I wanted to be the better person. She ran after me, miles pasted by in seconds. We were less then a mile away from the house, I could see it from where I was, when Tanya tripped me. I fell face first on the ground, Tanya picked me up and tossed me against a tree. The tree snapped and I slid down when she grabbed me and threw me on the ground again. I extended my shield calling for Edward to come and help me. I didn't like calling for help, it seemed so weak. I didn't care at the moment, she was just about ready to rip me to shreds. She picked me up again and tossed me the length of two football fields. She ran at me again and then Edward was in front of me throwing Tanya back. Then Carmen and Kate came out of nowhere and grabbed Tanya.

"You are going to realize that I am right someday. You are going to come crawling back to me and I'm might take you back and I might not." Tanya screamed at Edward. Her Blonde hair was whipping in the wind and her eyes were dark, gold, and blazing with fury. "YOU will pay for this! I swear you will!" She said jabbing her finger at me, Edward growled furiously. Carmen and Kate dragged Tanya back. Irina appeared out from the shadows that were casted from the trees.

"I am truly and deeply sorry." Irina said sadly. I stood up and scanned my self. My jeans were dirty and my hair was knotted.

"It's okay, really." I couldn't even imagine being reject by Edward, gosh, it must really hurt Tanya. I hope she's okay I don't want anything to happen even though she just attacked me.

"I hope you will be willing to over see this, Maybe next time we could come see you and then Tanya could stay here." She said a little more brightly, probably trying to lighten the mood.

"We must be on our way. So tell Carmen and Kate goodbye and take care." Edward said._ Still angry, I see_. I thought letting my shield down so Edward could read my thoughts as we walked back to the car. Edward caught my arm and pulled me so he could my eyes.

"Bella" he said with an incredulous look on his face. "You were just attacked, vampire or not, that still scared the life out of me." I snorted. _Scared the life out of you, Edward?_ I thought at him.

"This isn't funny, Bella"

"Edward. I'm right here, okay. I'm not a pile of ashes or gone for good. I'm right here." I said trying to comfort him, Men they worry about the dumbest things then they would let the past go.

"But you could have been." he fired

"But I'm not, I'm right here." I fired at back at him. I kissed him with as much passion as I could pour into one single kiss, then he pulled away and we got into the car and drove away.

* * *

Love it, Hate it. Whichever please review


End file.
